The Warriors of the Worlds Wikia
Welcome to the The Warriors of the Worlds Wikia This is a page meant for warriors, fighters, heroes of all the worlds. And maybe even the villains too, but they are not going to cause trouble on this page, are you, villains? The heroes can discuss their business and even personal matters to the people they trust. ---- Rules of the wikia (Not the chat room!) *'Do not threaten to commit suicide in your blog post, or in an edit made on a page that normal users, or administrators have put up.' *'Do not threaten an admin, or another user saying you will, "Hack them/us/him/her." If an individual or group of people decide to violate this rule, they will be banned for 9999 years. Basically, forever.' *Do not discriminate other people/"Beings," in a contributed page, blog post; or the comments sections of said contributed pages or blog posts *'Do not post sexually related words, links, or otherwise. This will lead to a ban lasting 6 months. If you do it again, it will be for a year. Do it three times, and it will drop after 9999 years.' *Do not post malicious links on contributed pages, in messages, blog posts, or in the comment sections of said pages. You will be banned for 9999 years. *Do not, "spam," contributed pages; individuals in messages: In blog posts: Or in the comment section of said pages. "Spamming," is defined as to type something, link something; or upload something more than it needs to be. On your first offense, you will be warned by an administrator of violating said rule. On your second offense, you will be banned for a day. On your third offense, you will be banned for a week. On your fourth offense, you will be banned for 2 months. On your fifth offense, the ban end time will be decided in a vote by the administrators of the, "The Warriors of the Worlds Wikia". *'If you wish to contribute a page, message an admin asking for permission. If it is found that the page is lacking of grammar, we will ask you to edit the page to fit the admin's standards. If you do not edit the page, the admins will take it down as a page, then ban you for a day from the wikia.' *Do not meat-puppet on a contributed page, on a blog post, or in the comments section of said pages. *Do not sock-puppet anywhere on the wikia. Sockpuppeting is using two or more accounts simultaneously or using an account to get over a ban. If found guilty of doing so, you will be banned for a time discussed by the administrators. *'You are allowed to share your opinions, no matter what they are, unless you are told otherwise by an administrator; or said opinion violates another rule stated above.' ' ---- Rules of the chat room (Not the Main Wikia Rules!) *Do not threaten to commit suicide in the chat room. *Do not threaten an admin, or another user saying you will, "hack them/us/him/her." If an individual or group of people decide to violate this rule, they will be banned for 9999 years. Basically, forever. *'''Do not link any malicious links in the chat room. ''REMEMBER: Report abuse of a violation surrounding this rule to an administrator! *'Do not, "spam," anything in the chat room, whether it be a link or otherwise. "Spamming," is defined as to say something, link something, or upload something more than it needs to be. On your first offense, you will be kicked from the wikia for violating said rule. On your second offense, you will be banned for a day. On your third offense, you will be banned for a week. on your fourth offense, you will be banned for 2 months. On your fifth offense, the ban end time will be decided in a vote by the present administrators of the, "''The Warriors of the Worlds Wikia".' *'Do not type any sexually related words, links, or otherwise. This will lead to a ban lasting six months on your first offense. On your second offense, you will be banned for a year. On your third offense, you will be banned for 9999 years. Technically forever.' *'You are allowed to share your opinions, no matter what they are, unless you are told otherwise by an administrator; or said opinion violates another rule stated above.' '' ---- Thanks! We here at the, "Red Gem Wikia," accept everyone to the large table that is this fine wikia, and hope that you will encourage everyone here to be mature, while being mature yourself. - '''Grey Cross' ---- Community Messages ----